Toriel
Appearance Toriel is a monster who appears to be an anthropomorphic goat, with short horns and long, floppy furry ears that reach down to her shoulders. Unlike a normal goat, she lacks hoofed feet and instead has plantigrade paws that look similar to human feet. Her fur is white as snow and very soft, hugging her feels similar to hugging a big soft pillow filled with goose down. She stands only a foot taller than the average human, being a monster. Her eyes are a dark reddish brown color, like maroon. [[Isis]] once remarked that Toriel's appearance reminds her a lot of Falkor the Luckdragon from The Neverending Story, which was admittedly one of her favorite childhood movies. Toriel is often seen wearing her renowned robe, which is a dark purple color accented with light purple sleeves and trim, with the Delta Rune patterned across the chest area. The rune itself displays an orb position in the center between two wings and three triangles below them, with the middle triangle in the bottom inverted. After the monsters are freed from the Underground, Toriel starts branching out into new outfits and fashion. It was mentioned that long ago, Toriel once wore a flower-patterned muu-muu, but stopped wearing it because she thought everyone was calling her a cow when they would tell her 'nice muu-muu'. In recent times, Toriel often wears a light blue cardigan with white buttons, and dark blue colored dress shorts with white trim around the hem. She wears her reading glasses while she is reading a book or teaching. Personality Toriel comes off as a very kind and motherly monster, likely stemming from the fact that she used to be a mother prior to the death of the Fallen Child and her son, [[Asriel]]. She genuinely cares about those she loves and cares about, even if they are complete strangers to her, and she gets along very well with children. She loves providing for others, and especially enjoys cooking for friends and guests alike, though she rarely uses the oven or stove for cooking in favor of fire magic. Though her favorite food is snail pie, she is able to set aside her own personal tastes since she understands that not everyone finds snails very appealing, and is quite capable at cooking a great deal of other foods. Toriel always listens to the opinions and needs of others, and often tries to find a compromise if two sides with different opinions are at an impasse. An example of this is when she asks if someone prefers butterscotch or cinnamon, she will put them both together to make a butterscotch-cinnamon pie for everyone to enjoy equally. However, despite her kind personality, Toriel does display a more serious side every now and then. [[Isis]] recalls how Toriel would act aloof and adamant when she refused to let her leave the Ruins, though she was able to talk her out of it and allow Toriel to let her pass through her mercy. Toriel is one of the types who can be truly scary when she's angry, though the only person whom she's ever openly directed her anger towards is [[Asgore]] for what he did back in the Underground before the monsters were freed. Aside from the case involving her ex-husband, it usually takes a lot to piss off a kindly being like Toriel. But if you've really pushed her too far, she does hold one hell of a grudge as well. She still gives [[Asgore]] the cold shoulder whenever the two are in close proximity with each other, but she still clearly keeps him well in mind by having golden flowers in her room and baking his favorite butterscotch pie from time to time. Toriel can also be quite mischievous as well, which is often displayed when she and [[Sans]] spend their time sharing bad jokes and terrible puns between one another, much to the chagrin of [[Papyrus]]. She says that she and [[Sans]] befriended one another when they started sharing jokes through the locked door of the Ruins, though they had not known each other's names until they finally met face to face after [[Isis]] saves [[Asriel]]. Toriel and [[Sans]] often greet each other with a bad joke, and laugh and make merry with each other as if they were old friends. However, lately the two of them have been getting a bit closer to one another, a bit too close for them to be simply considered friends. Though she often refuses to have any kind of association with the Dreemurr family name, Toriel does show some ambivalence towards the thought of her and [[Asgore]] getting back together when asked about it. Even still, she adds that if they do rekindle their old romance, she will only agree to it for [[Asriel]]'s sake since he would want the family to stay together. Love & Romance Relationships